


Good Things Come in Small Packages

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Crowley X Reader<br/>Notes: Who needs a fluffy Crowley? ☺ Happy to help. It’s a little wish fulfillment on my part. :D Fluff and unprotected sex (wear a raincoat boys), Pregnancy.<br/>I wrote this for @one-shots-supernatural’s Hiattus Challenge week 8, “No, I said we would be safer, not safe.”<br/>Word Count: 1, 489</p><p>*    * = the past, a memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Small Packages

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/147836920931/good-things-come-in-small-packages)

 

Three minutes. Three long minutes and then you’d have your answer. You sat there on the clawfoot tub staring at the stick on the sink, waiting for it to tell you what you already suspected. You got up and left the bathroom to pace the length of the hallway while your mind flooded with memories of the King of Hell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Crowley walked in like a boss, his eyes slowly roving up and down your body before they met your eyes.

 

“Well, who is this exquisite creature?”

 

“Hands off, Crowley,” Sam and Dean said in unison.

 

“No need to get touchy.”

 

“Exactly!” Dean ground out.

 

“I apologize. My brothers are very protective.”

 

“It really is a crime that a beauty such as yourself should be associated with these nightmares. I’ll tell you what you want to know but...”

 

He stood behind you, pushing your long hair to one side of your neck as he whispered in your ear.

 

“Only if you go on a date with me.”

 

Dean grimaced and Sam looked shocked when you said the only logical answer, “Yes.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

You looked at your watch, two more minutes. Sigh. You slumped down against the wall.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Are you sure, pet?”

 

“ I’ve been sneaking out to see you for months now. I might as well make it worthwhile.”

 

Crowley quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Well then.”

 

He snapped his fingers making both of your clothes disappear.

 

“I would hate to keep a girl waiting.”

 

You can’t resist the urge to look down at his huge rock hard cock.

 

“Wow, how big was that before you sold your soul?”

 

Crowley flashed one of his signature smirks your way.

 

“I do like you stroking my ego.”

 

“I can stroke a lot more than that.”

 

In one fell swoop you found yourself on the bed with a rather lustful Crowley on top of you.

 

Smirking, you reached down and grabbed his cock, slowly sliding your hand up and down his large length. Keeping his eyes on yours, he plunged a finger into your already wet pussy, then a second. Crowley groaned at how wet you already were. You both weren’t sure how much foreplay you could handle and so you did what any horny woman would do. You egged your lover on.

 

“Time to put your money where your mouth is…. King.”

 

Crowley moved back and entered you in one fluid movement. Your moan sounded breathy. He grunted in response. He stilled inside you laying his head on your shoulder. After a very short time you bucked your hips up to let him know it was OK to move. He started out slowly, watching your face closely for any sign of discomfort but after a couple of minutes he lost himself in the moment and was pounding you into the bed. Your hands clutched the sheets as you, too, were lost in the moment. Crowley closed his eyes relishing the feeling of his cock inside your warm walls. He could hear your moans of pleasure driving him to chase both your orgasms. You came moments later screaming his name, Crowley close behind you. You closed your eyes as your breathing slowly got back to normal. Crowley scooped you up into his arms and you both lay silently blissed out.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

You were a little nervous but you knew what the stick would tell you. Even though you were a hunter, you loved Crowley with everything you had. And honestly, the thought of having his kid growing there inside you made your stomach flutter. You could almost imagine the look on his face when you told him. You two could have a life together, albeit a bit of a tricky one if you still wanted to hunt while also living with the man you loved. This was really a godsend and with you as the mother, the kid would have to be awesome. There would be no other option.

 

The second you heard the alarm go off on your phone, you grabbed the stick and smiled. You were going to meet Crowley for dinner and break the news to him the only way you saw fit. Go big or go home, right?

 

By the time Crowley came to your apartment, you had placed a “Congratulations” balloon by the door. Crowley actually bumped into it on his way in and you heard a bouncing sound and then a pop. You stifled a giggle. He then saw a huge “It’s a …” card with a boy’s toy and a girl’s toy on the floor. Rose petals littered the floor as he walked towards the living room where you were sitting anxiously on the couch. On your desk was a baby bottle with milk in it surrounded by a Starbucks cardboard cup holder. Crowley smirked at the sight of it. He then stepped on the fortune cookie, just as you hoped he would. You were too nauseous to eat and Crowley … eating a fortune cookie? Yeah, right. He saw the paper and looked down at it. It read: “I see a bundle of joy in your future.” He turned the paper around and all the lucky numbers on the other side, were 6s. He sighed. And the final rather obvious clue, in case it wasn’t already obvious, was the book sitting on the small table by your couch: What to Expect When You’re Expecting.

 

“Very subtle, pet.”

 

“I thought so as well. I’m happier than you can imagine, though a bit shocked. Didn’t you say we were safe?”

 

“No, I said we were safer, not safe.”

 

You scowled at him.

 

“We’re arguing semantics.”

 

“I never had anyone-.”

 

“Oh, you had better not finish that sentence. The only one I slept with was you. Puhlease, like I’d ever find another guy as hot as I find you! The knife here will prove it.”

 

You took the tip and slid it slowly down your finger. You held up your bleeding finger to Crowley who look confused and worried that you had lost your mind. Then he saw your wound start to heal itself.

 

“I’m human so if I’m not carrying a demon baby what the hell kind of antigens do I have in my blood? I have healing powers now?

 

Crowley’s shocked face turned into a sweet loving one.

 

He ran over to you and embraced you.

 

“Holy fuck. That was some hug.”

 

“I didn’t think it was possible.”

 

Crowley held your face in his hands looking into your eyes to see if you were lying or holding anything back. You in turn leaned forward and nibbled his bottom lip.

 

“I had news to tell you as well but you beat me to the punch. “ Crowley slowly moved off the couch and went on bended knee. He took out a ring box and looked up at you with such affection in his eyes.

 

“I have been around for a long time and never have I found a true equal – a woman truly worthy of becoming my Queen, a woman as fiercely loyal, sensual, and sassy as yourself. I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of being my wife. Perks of saying yes would be immortality. I’m not having you die on me. You say yes, it’s forever.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. A thousand times YES.”

 

“And you will never want for anything. “

 

You held out your hands to pull him back on the couch. He held you and in that moment nothing else mattered. You were truly his and he was yours. You had your own fairy tale ending.

 

“By saying yes, you’ll be my Queen and… I know I mentioned it, I just want to be sure...”

 

“I’m not dense, Crowley. I know who you are and I love you. I’m not largely demon friendly, of course, so maybe not a fan of ruling per se, but being involved in some Queenly duties would be OK with me.

 

“Whatever my Queen wishes.”

 

“I could get used to that.”

 

“So could I.”

 

You dramatically pulled out your phone and showed it to Crowley.

 

“Let’s tell my brothers. I kind of wanted you to be here when I did that. I expect a major blowout from Dean.” Crowley put his arm around you and pulled you closer to him while you made the fateful phone call only to get Dean’s answering machine.

 

“How very anticlimactic.”

 

“His machine?”

 

“Yeppers. Hey, Winchesters, I have some great news and I thought, who better to tell than my big brothers? I’m having Crowley’s baby!”

 

“And we’re getting married, “ Crowley added.

 

You clicked the hang up button.

 

“You know when the baby is born, there won’t be a lot of time to…”

 

Crowley smiled and snapped both of your clothes off, carrying you gently to your shared bedroom. You completely ignored the several calls Dean made back to you. Boy, would there be hell to pay!


End file.
